There are many situations in which it is desirable to mount a device in an opening in a structure. For instance, spotlights, loudspeakers, or monitoring cameras may be mounted recessed in a ceiling or a wall. For many such mountings, a dedicated arrangement is used for simplifying the mounting procedure. Some mounting arrangements are generally made up of a cup having fixing legs arranged on screws extending through the cup. Before the cup is inserted in an opening in which it is to be mounted, the fixing legs are rotated inwardly, towards the cup. Once the cup has been inserted in the opening, the fixing legs are rotated outwardly from the cup by operating the screws. By continued operation of the screws, the fixing legs will move along the screws for adaptation to the thickness of the wall or ceiling. Such a mounting arrangement may securely hold a device mounted in the opening, but it may be difficult to operate the screws while simultaneously holding the arrangement in place.
An example of a mounting arrangement that may be easier to install may be seen in EP 2 045 512, which discloses a holder generally in the form of a cup. At an outer end, the cup has a flange arranged to abut against an outer surface of, e.g., a ceiling. At an inner end, the cup has openings through which spring-biased supporting legs extend outwardly. For inserting the holder in an opening, the supporting legs may be pivoted towards each other and held such that they extend in a longitudinal direction of the cup. Once the cup has been inserted in the opening, the supporting legs may be released and are by spring force pivoted out and down towards an inner surface of the ceiling. In this manner, the holder is retained in the opening. Such a mounting arrangement simplifies recessed mounting, but in some situations, it would be beneficial to have a mounting arrangement that may be manufactured at a lower cost.